


Sin

by Somnoliento



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4
Genre: 4VD, M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnoliento/pseuds/Somnoliento
Summary: *假定阎魔刀有时空扭曲的功能





	Sin

但丁被维吉尔压着推进了告解室里，狭小的空间迫使他们挨得很近，但丁能感受到年轻的兄长呼吸急促得像一只发怒的狼。  
“嗯，是个好地方。”但丁环视了一遍告解室，点点头称赞道。  
维吉尔用阎魔刀顶着他的喉咙，将他往告解室的墙上推挤，但丁被他挤压得有些无法呼吸，他仰起头，好让自己呼吸顺畅些。  
“要告罪吗，维吉尔？跟我说说你做了多少坏事？”但丁作出一副十分痛心的表情，维吉尔又把刀柄往上顶了三分，让他闭了嘴。  
“你把自己当什么？神父吗？”维吉尔冷笑了一声。  
“你要是愿意跟我倾诉的话我还是蛮乐意当一回神父的，虽然我觉得我这样比较像红衣主教。”他用露在手套外的食指和拇指捻起暗红色外套的下摆，像女士捏着裙角一样。然而拥挤的空间并不允许他屈膝行礼，当然维吉尔也没有给他表现的机会。他逼近了但丁，几乎要咬上他暴露的喉咙。  
“你不应该出现在这里。”年轻的维吉尔即使在比自己年长的弟弟面前仍保持着兄长的威严。  
“你就不好奇我为什么会出现在这里？”但丁冲他眨眨眼。  
维吉尔的表情没有一丝松动：“不论你是怎么来的，你都不应该出现在这里。”  
但丁露出丧气的表情：“是了，我都忘了你以前有多固执。”

但丁是从阿格纳斯制造的仪器来到这个时间线的。  
古怪的研究员利用阎魔刀的碎片制造了一台也可以割裂时空的机器，试图从过去找到阎魔刀断裂的原因从而修复它。  
阎魔刀的碎片散落在佛杜那的角落，打开了无数个魔界的裂口，恶魔源源不断地出现在这片安宁的土地上。  
但丁想要尽快收回阎魔刀，他不想让恶魔肆虐，更不想让维吉尔的刀落在魔剑教团的手里。  
他已经无法找寻维吉尔的下落，阎魔刀是他和维吉尔唯一的联系。如果维吉尔死了，只是说如果，那么阎魔刀就是他的尸首，但丁无论如何也要将它带走，而不是被放在实验室里被当作实验对象。

“你你你你来得正好。”阿格纳斯激动得结巴，“我正正正正正愁找不到实实实验对象。我的‘天使’们，快快快快点抓住他，让他从这个世界消失！”  
执剑的天使将但丁团团围住，但丁仰头看着洁白的羽毛在空中飘浮，歪起嘴角笑了起来：“这么多天使，这是要迎接我到天堂吗？”  
“也好，我还蛮想去找我老哥的，看看那个混蛋在做什么。”但丁冲“天使”们开了一枪，趁“天使”用盾牌防御的时候，按下了旁边的按钮，仪器的穿梭门被打开。他倒退着进了穿梭门，对着“天使”们做了个飞吻。

 

“所以是因为你。”  
但丁的手指搭上了抵着喉咙的刀柄，裸露的食指顺着柄卷缓缓地抚摸着，黑色的皮质手套与白色的柄卷形成鲜明的对比。他的手指滑到了刀镡，描摹着上面刻画的花纹，维吉尔的视线忍不住顺着他滑动的手指而偏移，他不知道是但丁的食指挠得他心痒，还是只是一颗燥热的汗水落进了领口。  
他下意识吞咽了一口唾液，领巾挡住了他滚动的喉结，遮掩了他的难堪。  
“你不应该在这里。”维吉尔干涩地说道，他没有意识到这句话他刚刚已经说过一遍。他把刀从但丁手里抽走，“我可以尝试把你送回你该在的地方，但是我不保证可以成功。”  
但丁伸脚勾住他的小腿：“或者你可以选择杀了我，现在可是个好机会，而且成功率比较高。”他解开了风衣的绑扣，将衬衣的拉链拉了下来，露出他赤裸的胸膛。  
“插进来。”  
他扬起下巴，半阖着眼睑睨他。他用双手把衣襟拉得更开，让乳头卡在衣边的拉链上，他的胸脯看起来比以前更饱满了一些，随着呼吸上下起伏。  
相较于维吉尔所认识的，那个年轻的但丁，眼前的但丁更懂得如何引诱他。  
他本可以用手插入他的胸膛，无情地捏碎他的心脏，但他却只是狠狠地握住了他半边胸脯，让丰满的乳肉从他的指缝中挤压出来。  
但丁痛呼了一声，随即笑道：“这个感觉，让我找回点对你的记忆了。”  
维吉尔收拢了手指，他毫无章法且粗鲁地抓揉着他的奶子，力道大得在胸脯上留下鲜红的指痕。但丁挺起胸，悄悄将乳头磨蹭在他粗糙的手套上。  
“看来你不想用刀插我。”但丁发出愉快的叹息，他眯着眼用膝盖磨蹭着维吉尔的裆部，“你可以用这里。”  
“寡廉鲜耻。”维吉尔冷哼了一声，他用刀鞘隔开但丁不安分的腿。维吉尔太过心高气傲，年轻且冲动的他已经被但丁撩拨得勃起了，可他并不想在他面前丢失颜面。  
但丁并不在意，他用大腿内侧刮蹭着阎魔刀的刀鞘：“别这样说，我还是很有羞耻心的，至少没有当着老爹的雕像和你调情。”  
维吉尔能感觉到手里的刀被他蹭得左右摇摆，他握紧了刀柄，手背上的青筋几乎要顶破皮肤。  
“但丁——”维吉尔咬牙切齿，掩在兜帽下面灼灼的双眼像要发动攻击的野狼，他用拇指顶起刀镡，亮出了一段刀刃。  
但丁笑了起来，他懒洋洋地靠着忏悔室的墙壁说道：“所以你又改变主意了吗？不过劝你在杀我之前最好先解决一个严重的问题。”  
维吉尔还没有反应过来他指的是什么，就被但丁吻住了。  
但丁攀着他的肩膀，用嘴唇摩擦着他的唇瓣，他用柔软的舌尖打开了兄长强硬的防御，舔舐着他舌头的侧边。维吉尔被年长的但丁亲吻得分了神，过于温柔的气息差点融化了他的戾气。  
他想要夺回主动权，他咬住了但丁的下唇，揪住他的额发将他压在墙上，迫使他以乞求者的姿势仰起头和他接吻。  
但丁对维吉尔生涩的吻技露出了笑意，他任由维吉尔抓着他的头发，张着嘴接受他粗暴的亲吻。他挺起腰，用自己被勃起顶起的裆部去蹭维吉尔的裆部，布料也阻隔不了滚烫的阴茎传递出两人一点即燃的情欲。  
但丁隔着裤子顺着他勃起的形状，抚摸着他的阴茎，用手指不轻不重地捏着头部。维吉尔压着但丁的头撞在墙上，警告他停下手里的小动作。但丁了然地勾起嘴角，替他拉下了裤链，他用被指套裹住的四指握住柱身，温热的皮革摩擦着表皮带来前所未有的快感。维吉尔被他挑逗得十分焦躁，他喘着粗气，像发怒的野兽一样弓起背部，挺着胯骨往他手里抽送。  
这样的手淫完全满足不了年轻人旺盛的性欲。维吉尔按住但丁的肩膀迫使他下跪，逼仄的空间里但丁不得不与他挨在一起，他的胸膛就贴着维吉尔的下身。他把手背在背后，挺起胸用左边的乳头蹭着维吉尔的阴茎，敏感的乳头滑过暴起的青筋，这种感觉让但丁有些失控，他原本只是想凭借自己的技巧让维吉尔先缴械，不料却是自己先沉浸其中。他咬着下唇呢喃着，用手指捏着另外一侧乳头向外拉扯。  
维吉尔从未见过这样的但丁，他沉着脸注视但丁淫靡的表演，猛然握住自己的阴茎用力地将他的乳头连着深红的乳晕一起顶进丰腴的乳肉里，对但丁让他照顾另一边的请求充耳不闻，但丁感觉到自己的乳头都要蹭破了皮。  
快感来得太快，但丁失声呻吟着：“维吉尔……操我……快一点……”  
维吉尔把他的裤子扯了下来，但丁已经湿得一塌糊涂，他一下就捅到了底。维吉尔终于满足了但丁开头的愿望，他进入了但丁的身体，闯进了柔软湿润的肠道。  
但丁被他压在忏悔室里的座椅上，维吉尔两手掰着他的腿，迫使他大张开腿接受他的进入。他被顶弄得上下抖动，被汗水浸湿的头发一缕缕黏在马赛克玻璃上。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔……”但丁仰着头忘情地叫着维吉尔的名字。他已经太久没有和维吉尔做爱，熟悉的感觉让他快要癫狂。  
维吉尔没有分寸地抽插着，狠狠地碾着前列腺，但丁爽得蜷起脚趾，在没有抚慰的情况下就射了精。  
维吉尔并不会关心他是否舒适，依然我行我素地在他体内冲刺。但丁射精后肠肉的收缩箍着他的阴茎让他有些狂躁，他用一只手掰着但丁的腿，另一只手撑在他头侧的墙上。  
不应期被反复顶弄敏感点让但丁开始不适，疼痛唤起了他以前的回忆，他早已不会像年轻时那样，用疼痛去回应疼痛。  
他抬起手，手背贴着墙向上，用中指顺着维吉尔的手腕皮肤往上插入他浅口的手套里，骚弄他的掌心。维吉尔合住手掌，握紧了他的手指，同时射在了他的身体里。  
维吉尔头上的兜帽早就随着他的动作滑落到了背后，额前垂下几缕细碎的头发，跟着他的动作晃动着，像是细碎的雪花落在了他的额头上。  
维吉尔抽出了疲软的阴茎，整理好自己的衣着，抬手将额前的碎发捋了上去。他看到但丁红肿的后穴里流出自己的精液，表情有一些僵硬。  
但丁用手拨开挡住眼睛的头发，张着腿没心没肺地笑道：“别担心，我不会怀了你的孩子再穿越过来找你算账的。”  
如他所料，维吉尔皱起了眉头：“你提醒了我，我想你该回去了。”  
“你就没有想问我一点关于未来的事情？”但丁歪了歪脑袋。  
“没有。”维吉尔回答得很果断。  
但丁故作失落的样子：“你这个人真没意思，我是真的很想告诉你未来的事情呢。”  
“其实根本没必要问。”维吉尔用刀挑起了地上的裤子给他扔了过去。但丁撇撇嘴，并不在意身上的精液是否干涸，便抓起裤子套了上去。  
“其实你站在这里，就已经是答案了。”他抱着刀看着但丁整理衣着，冷不丁地说道。  
但丁愣了一下，他低下头把最后一个绑带扣上，发出了“咔哒”的一声。  
“可你看到的是我的未来。”他盯了好一会金属扣上的花纹，才抬起头笑眯眯地看他，“你还不知道维吉尔的未来呢？”  
“不必告诉我。”维吉尔推开告解室的门，拔出了阎魔刀，在空中画了一个十字，空间被割裂开。  
“阎魔刀扭曲时空的功能并不能屡屡奏效。”他收了刀，就往教堂外走。

“喂，维吉尔！”

但丁在背后叫住了他。  
他张着嘴想了很久，维吉尔正要当这是个恶作剧，准备抬脚离开时，但丁终于说了下半句。

“别把阎魔刀弄断了。”

 

—Fin—


End file.
